


Unbreakable

by SuckerForAngst24 (SuckerForLove24)



Series: Aly's whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Multi, Pain, Passing Out, Whumptober 2020, broken legs, collapsed building, dislocated shoulder, euknighted dream angst, no.4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForAngst24
Summary: The black rocks started creeping up the tower. Rapunzel had to watch every step, carefully making sure she didn't cause a reaction. Then the guards had followed them, and she had no choice. She had to stop them, and there was only one way...A twist on s1 e19, The Quest for Varian.What if the tower fell while the trio were still inside?
Relationships: Cassandra/Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: Aly's whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947001
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> It's day four y'all, and time for some tangled. Also i just realized i didnt write pascal into this so just pretend he's there in Eugene's pocket or something. Have fun! 💛

"Hang on guys!" Rapunzel shouted over her shoulder. 

Before Eugene or Cass could stop her, she had already grabbed onto the black rocks. Down below she could see them start to flash bright blue. They grew and grew towards the guards below, pushing them out of the canyon. Satisfied with her defense, Rapunzel let go of the sharp black rocks and fell to her knees. 

"Raps!" Cass shouted and ran over to check on her girlfriend. 

"Hey, Cass... I'm fine." Rapunzel was breathing a little heavy, but other than that she was telling the truth. 

"Uh, Blondie. I think we have a new problem" Eugene shouted as black rocks started jutting through the floor. 

"We need to rAAHHHH"

Before Cass could finish her sentence, the floor fell out from under her. 

"CASS!" Rapunzel dove towards the newly formed hole and lowered her hair to catch Cass. Cass wrapped her hands around Rapunzel's long golden hair and kept herself from falling all the way down. Rapunzel wrapped her hands around her hair at the base of her skull to keep from feeling too much pain. Eugene wrapped himself around her waist to keep her from sliding over the edge. 

"Cass. You okay?" Rapunzel shouted down the hole. 

"Yea. Just get me out of here." She had just caught her breath. 

"We're trying! You could try climbing up you know," Eugene teased, masking his fear with a joke. 

Rapunzel felt the weight on her hair shift; Cass had started to climb up. She made it about halfway before another rock sprouted up next to Eugene. The floor started to shake, and before they knew it all of them were falling. 

The unbreakable hair got caught on a rock sticking out perpendicular to the tower. Cass clung onto the hair on one end, and on the other Eugene hung onto Rapunzel. Her hands were wrapped tight around her hair, desperately trying to stop the pain. 

"Is- is everyone okay?" Rapunzel shouted, tears threatening to fall. 

"I'm here Raps. It's okay."  
"I'm right here Blondie. It'll be okay."

Cass could see the pain building on Rapunzel's face, and Eugene could hear her struggled breathing. She couldn't last long. They needed to get down, and fast. 

"I think I see a ledge. Eugene, do you have a place to land?" Cass asked, praying that Rapunzel could hold on. 

"Yea. There's a spot about 10 feet below, but I don't know if it will hold." Eugene looked up and saw the agony on his girlfriend's face. He shared a look with Cass. 

"We have to try..." Cass looked at Eugene and then to Rapunzel. "Raps, I'm going to let go and land on a ledge. You will fall, and Eugene will make sure you land on the ledge about ten feet below you."

"No. It might break. I can't risk-"

"It's okay Blondie. We'll be okay." 

Rapunzel started to respond, but a rush of pain flooded her senses. She looked up at Cass and tipped her head. 

"On three. 1. 2. 3!"

Cass let go and fell about 15 feet on to the ledge. She rolled into it to minimize the damage, but nearly rolled off the edge. She scrambled back onto it and checked on her partners. 

Eugene screamed as his knees buckled beneath him and Rapunzel. She struggled to catch her breath. She had just calmed down when she noticed Eugene crumpled beside her. 

"Eugene!" She rushed over to check on him. 

"Hey, Blondie. I'm okay..." Eugene stuttered. 

"Hey! We need to get moving! The rocks are still coming."

Just then, the tower started to shake. 

"R- right. Eugene, are you okay to move?" Rapunzel asked with nothing but care in her eyes. 

"I don't think I have a choice." 

Right as he sat up, the ledge they were on snapped off. Eugene grabbed onto Rapunzel and she managed to stop them just before they crashed into the rocks below. 

"Are you okay!" Cass shouted down to her partners. 

"We're fine. Can you find a way down?" Rapunzel yelled back as she lowered her and Eugene to the ground. 

"Not really- oh! I think I see somethAAAHHH"

"CASS!"

Rapunzel flung her hair upwards and caught Cass by the wrist. As she fell, the hair snagged onto another rock. Both girls screamed in pain. Cass's shoulder got yanked out of its socket, and Rapunzel's hair pulled on her already sore head. 

"Are you okay?" Rapunzel yelled and looked up to her dangling girlfriend. 

"Ah, I will be once I'm on solid ground again." 

Rapunzel slowly lowered Cass to the ground. Once on solid ground, Cass ran over to check on her girlfriend and boyfriend. 

"Raps. You're okay." Rapunzel could hear the tears in her voice. 

"And I'm good too, thanks for asking," Eugene scoffed. 

The two girls sat down next to Eugene and examined his legs. Nothing looked broken, but they couldn't be sure. 

"Cass, your arm..." 

Her right arm dangled limp and useless by her side. 

"I'll be... Fine."

"Cass, what is it?"

"Y-your head. Is it, bleeding?" 

Rapunzel slowly lifted her arm and checked her scalp. She brought her hand back down and saw small specks of blood staining her hand. 

"Well that never happened before." Rapunzel tried to brush it off with a joke, but deep down she knew how bad it was. 

"We need to get out of here."  
"And how do we do that, CassAndra?"  
"I dont know. I dont hear you suggesting anything, Fitzherjerk."  
"Well your idea isn't-"  
"Guys! Stop. Please."

Cass and Eugene immediately turned to see their girlfriend wincing in pain. 

"My head. The yelling. Let's just, be quiet. Alright?" 

"Yea. Okay," Eugene resigned.

"We still need to get out of here," Cass grumbled.

"Well I can't really move, and we don't know where an exit is or how we'd get there."

"It'll be alright. Let's just, take a nap here for a while..."

Rapunzel started to fall over, but Cass rushed over and caught her. 

"Raps? Raps. Stay awake. Okay? Just keep talking. Stay awake." 

"Huh? If you say so..." Her head flopped onto Cass's bad shoulder, making her wince in pain. 

Just as the numbness took over her arm, the ground started moving again. Pieces of the tower fell down all around them. Cass saw a blue glow out of the corner of her eye and turned to notice Rapunzel's hand had drifted towards one of the black rocks. 

"Shit." Cass murmered, a tight grimace on her face as she pulled Rapunzel away from the rock. 

"Hey uh, guys."  
"Not now Fitzherbert."  
"No you should look." 

Eugene pointed up and a big piece of rock was bouncing down the tower, heading straight for them. 

"NO!" Rapunzel screamed when she noticed the incoming boulder. Her hair responded to her pain, and formed a shield around them. She could only hope it would be enough to save the people she loved. 

Darkness surrounded her; all her pain disappeared.

". . . r a p u n z e l . . ."

"... Rapunzel..."

"Rapunzel..."

"Rapunzel!"

The blonde princess's eyes shot open, trying to see the people calling her name. She shook her to get rid of the ringing, but that only cause her pain. Her breath quickened as the pain set in. She couldn't hear anything and her vision was blurry. Someone put their hands on her shoulders and called her name. 

"Raps!" Cass shouted.

"Huh?" Rapunzel replied.

"Thank goodness you're alive."  
Cass wrapped Rapunzel in a tight hug. 

"Why,,,,wouldn't I be?" Rapunzel asked, genuinely confused. 

"Blondie," Eugene started. "You used your hair as a shield from the falling rocks. Then passed out when the big one hit. We thought. We weren't sure-"

"We weren't sure you would wake up." 

"Yea... That."

"Oh," Rapunzel uttered, taking in all the new information. "Well my head still really hurts. Let's get out of here."

Rapunzel went to stand, but immediately collapsed in pain. 

"Wh- why do my legs hurt?" Rapunzel asked, fearing the answer. 

"Well... A piece of tower fell on your legs."  
"We got it off! But..."  
"We don't know the extent of the damages."

Cass and Eugene squeezed her hands tightly, trying to hide their own fear. They smiled at their girlfriend, but Rapunzel could see the tears staining their cheeks. 

Rapunzel was doing everything she could to keep from breaking down. The only good thing being that both her partners were safe and sound. 

"Well. Since my childhood home is now completely destroyed, is there a way you can go out and find help, Cass?" Rapunzel willed her tears not to fall. Cass and Eugene's hearts ached. 

"Yea. I can climb out. I'll be back with help." Cass leaned over and kissed Rapunzel on the forehead. She waved to Eugene before climbing out. 

Rapunzel laid back down and dragged herself over to Eugene. She put her bloodstained head on his chest and listened to his steady, rhythmic breathing. She couldn't hold it any longer; the dam broke and tears began staining Eugene's vest. 

"Please don't leave me..."  
"It's alright Blondie. I'm not going anywhere."

Eugene rubbed her back gently while the morning sun began to rise like a lantern floating in the sky. Cries echoed off the canyon walls as Rapunzel grieved the loss of her childhood home. Cass's heart broke as she left the canyon to go save the people she loved. Rapunzel's sobs would haunt her all the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya liked it! And hey, no one died this time! Two days in a row now! Let me know what ya think down below! 💛


End file.
